Rumor of the Day
by Aymi-chan
Summary: Rukia is a bad, bad liar. RUKIAX ICHIGO. Review.


Rumor of the Day

"Ichigo wake up..." Yuzu shook his shoulder. "You fell on the sleep on the couch again..." She extended her arm to flick his nose. "That'll get him..."

But the only thing that did was make his nose twitch. "Karin..." She uttered sadly, "He won't wake up... and he's covered in bandages... Do you know what all that is about?"

"Ichigo is a dumbass, he just probably ran into a wall or something." Karin assumed."And its not that he's sleeping. He just doesn't care. But I bet if you told him that its Monday and not Sunday and that school is about to start in an hour... Then I'm sure he'll listen to that."

Ichigo jumps up off of the couch. "What!? Oh no! I'm late..." He rushes to his room. "Damn it..." Rukia was just about to leave, when he kicked the door open. "How come you didn't wake me up!?"

"I figured after beating that Hollow that you would be exhausted." So he wasn't dreaming. He really was fighting Hollows. And as soon as he thought about it, it all came back to him.

For the past week, he had been fighting those things non-stop. He probably past out and Rukia must have put him on the couch to heal.

"Well I'm going to school... So I'll see you there... Won't I?"

"Yeah but..."

"Don't worry... I'll make up something... You just get there, okay."

He was sorry he even underestimated her... "Okay."

* * *

"What?! I have a class with you this semester!?" Keigo cried out in shock. "Well I'm sure you going to be of some use... You know, on tests and stuff."

"Shut up... You think I want to sit next to you better yet; help you cheat... Keep dreaming." Ishida cooed, fixing his glasses then planting his face in a book.

Keigo eyes wondered around the room until they stopped at the girl coming in the door. "Rukia, your in here too... SWEET!" Keigo paced to the empty deck beside her and sat next to her. "Sooo... What's up?"

"Nothing... Its such a beautiful day isn't it?" She beamed. He stared into her eyes. "Why of course... But not as beautiful as you..." He agrees dreamily.

"Aww... Why thank you..."

"Give me a break... Why don't the two of you just go out already..." Ishida cooed again.

"Ishida, you don't have to be so mean." Orihime pleaded, before leaving her desk. The boy hesitated then sighs. "Am not..." It was so amazing how she could make him feel so guilty at times.

"Hey Chad.…" Keigo greeted warmly. The 6'5 half-Japanese teen responded with a silent hand in the air. The bell rings. "Hey where's Ichigo?" Orihime questions, getting her books out.

"Oh well, Uhhh..." Rukia trembled.

* * *

"Damn. Its lunch time already... Man I'm lucky if I get a half of a sandwich." He said panting. Then he thought about Rukia and if she got him out of being tardy. Probably not...

Just as he reached the door Orihime opened it, a bunch of everybody's food was gathered in her arms. "Oh there you are... How are you feeling..."

He raised a brow, puzzled. "I'm fine. Why?"

"Rukia, told us in class about your accident with Mr. Snuggles..."

"Snuggles?"

"Yeah, he was your only dog, right? I'm so sorry to hear that." She glances around to see if anyone was listening in. "Don't tell the others but I don't blame you, I mean you didn't mean to run over him..." She whispers.

"Oh Uhhh... Okay?" _What the hell was she talking about..._ He thought. Running over dogs? What silly story was Rukia telling them. Orihime smiles. "I say, he's in doggy heaven by now and I'm pretty sure he'll for give you."

"Uhhh..."

"Seeya..."

That was weird.

* * *

"_That was some conversation with Orihime."_ She always seem weird to him but that was off the scale big time. He thought walking up the stairs. Ichigo traveled to the roof of the school where he knew he would find the others guys. Hopefully they didn't get the same story Orihime did. It seemed like Rukia wasn't going to help him get out of trouble this time.

Every time he thought that he was going to have a good day, that thought always bit him back in the ass. He was pretty was sick of it.

The usual group was peacefully eating lunch. "Hi. Ichigo." Keigo eyed him as he sat down. "Your late."

"Yeh, yeh..." The orange-haired boy rolled his eyes.

"So why are you, huh?" Keigo's eyes were now a bright amber yellow. He stands up, balling his hands into fists. Ichigo growled, raking a hand through his short hair. "What you mean... Didn't Rukia tell you?"

"Oh, I'd say she did... YOU MURDER!"

"What? Keigo, you ass! I didn't kill anyone...!" _DAMN RUKIA!_

"He plays as if he didn't know... Your lucky your my friend, OR I would report you!" Keigo bellowed. Ichigo sighed at how completely retarded and unfortunate a response that was. "For what...? I don't even have a dog… What the hell?!"

"Well of course you don't… _now_." Keigo sighs.

Mizurio frowns. "Why Ichigo? Why?" The boy looked stricken, almost sad, and Ichigo couldn't understand why.

"He's a _Demonic_ child... Who didn't have much of a childhood..." Keigo replied.

Chad remained quiet with his eyes glued to whoever was talking. He was expecting a rowdy reaction from the others... But he thought it was kinda weird to see that Keigo and Uryuu were agreeing to each other.

"Killing an innocent animal by carelessness... Is against the Laws of Nature, Ichigo." Ishida warned him.

"Laws of what?"

Keigo sighs... "Lets go Mizurio, Uryuu... Chad."

"I think I'll stay here..." That was the first thing Chad since this whole thing started. He took a bite of his lunch. "I got some things to do anyways."

"What? Fine. Suit yourself Chad... You die its not my fault." Keigo replies in a dramatic manner. All the of the boys stomp off in disgust.

Ichigo sighed. "Geez, don't tell me you believe it too..." Then again, if he did believe them, then he would have left with them. But Chad wasn't the type to "go with the crowd" he say would, A. keep it simple and say bye then leave in disgust

…or B. say what the thought about the situation then leave in disgust. Ichigo couldn't tell right now. Chad was full of surprises.

There was a long silence before the boy shook his head no. "I know you wouldn't do something like that." He replied.

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief. Well there was one person he could count on. Chad was just that reliable. "So what did Rukia tell you exactly."

"She said you late because of an accident with you dog..." Chad explained patiently.

_-"So where's Ichigo?" Orihime asks._

_-"Oh well, Uhhh..." Rukia trembled. "He's at home."_

_-"Doing what? Oi, is he sick?" Keigo _asked, trying to sound a little calmer than usual._ Rukia hesitated... This would be bad if she screwed this up. "Ohhh well he... got into a little incident... You see he was with his dog and Uhhh... His dog kinda died." _

_-Orihime pouted, standing in front of her now. "Aww... How?"_

_-"I don't think he'd want me to tell you..." She assured them._

_-"Did kill him..." Keigo blurts out._

_-"What? Well... Not real-" She faltered on her words. This was totally getting out of hand._

_-"He did! didn't he?... Ichigo can be so careless..." A voice groaned. "How Tatsuki did get into this...?" Rukia wondered._

_-Orihime lowered her bottom lip. "I can't believe that Ichigo would do such a thing..." _

_-"Probably got mad and took out on the dog." Tatsuki assumed._

_-"No, he accidentally ran over him with his..." She thought for a moment, how would this make better sense... "With his... new Mustang GT." _

_-"NOWAY! He's got a new car... WHAT?" Keigo screams! _

"So they all assumed you killed your dog. Rukia didn't say much."

"So thats why that dumbass was mad..."

"No. He was just jealous of the new Mustang that you never had." Chad answered.

Ichigo laughed a little only because when he said "dumbass" Chad knew who he was talking about. "Wow nothing gets past you, Sado... And Mr. Snuggles?" He paused there, glaring at the side of Chad's face, anticipating on his answer.

The curiosity was killing him...

Chad shrugged, almost surprised that Ichigo was using his real name. "Your dog's name? I'm guessing- Which uhh I'm pretty sure you wouldn't name him that."

"Yeah. Your right. So now what..."

"Don't try to fix it..." He said easily. "It will only make things worse..." Most likely, he was right. Trying to fix situations like these, would be impossible. Its just that, in this condition, Ichigo wished that Rukia could fix this with that memory replacement stuff she uses. So much for his first week back to school. "Well you want to know what really happened... I bet your dying hear it."

Chad nodded. "No not really... I'm pretty sure it was important. Besides I don't think Rukia would want you to tell."

That, Ichigo didn't understand, why would Rukia hide the fact that he was fighting hollows. They all have knowledge that hollows exist and have dealt with them. He wondered what was her reason.

"Yah, your probably right. I'll ask her later." Ichigo whipped around. "Chad?" The boy had already left and disappeared into the school. Well one thing was for sure, Rukia could use some lessons on lying.

_Hm. Indeed._


End file.
